Elizabeth Potts
by Miss Saryna
Summary: We've all read those fanfiction tales about Tony Stark's daughter, sister, or the other amazing Avengers' family, but what about Pepper? Ever read a tale about Tony's awesome girlfriend's family? No? Well, this is my take on what Pepper's sister would be like, and how this would change things in the Avengers movie. Pairing unknown as of yet.


YEAH! New story! *cheers&dances* So, this one is an undecided pairing as of yet, but I'll figure it out by around chapter 3...probably! I've trolled the avengers stories as of late, and I've not seen a whole lot of minor character sibling type stories, so I figured "hey, Pepper deserves some family since she puts up with Tony's crazy!" and here's the story that came from that. YEAH! Read, Review, & Enjoy! 3

OOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER ELEVEN

OOOOOOOOOOO

Anthony Stark, genius, playboy, philanthropist, and millionaire, and currently faithfully dating Virginia Potts, better known as Pepper. The two normally live in Malibu, California, but as of recently have begun expanding to other cities, building prototype self-sustaining towers. The first in the process of going up in Manhattan, New York. The two don't plan to year-round live there. This is where Pepper's younger, musically talented sister comes into the picture. Elizabeth Potts lives in the city anyway, so has agreed to year-around live in the tower to make sure it functions and all of that. Living two floors below the penthouse was amazing enough for Ellie, but having an entire floor to herself was wild.

"…would you see me?" Ellie softly sang to herself as continued trying to write the music and lyrics for the song for her agent. It wasn't necessarily hard, it was just a somewhat time consuming process since she herself wouldn't be singing it. Some up-and-coming new artist would be doing it, which is what she was being paid for.

"Miss Ellie, Mr. Stark and Miss Potts are requesting your presence." the disembodied voice of JARVIS spoke, successfully cutting off her train of thought and causing her to jerk and hit multiple kews on her keyboard and squeak. Ellie frowned, sighed, and reminded herself that it wasn't JARVIS's fault.

"Thank you, Jay. Tell them I'm on my way up now." she replied pulling her headphones off her head, annoyed that JARVIS had used her headphones as a communication tool. Turning off the piano, Ellie paused at the sight of her jacket. "Jay?" she called, looking up at the ceiling expectantly.

"Yes, Miss Ellie?" JARVIS responded within seconds.

"Is there anyone else with Tony and Pep?" she asked looking slightly nervous, uncomfortable even. An unspoken question on her tongue as she glanced back at the white feathers from her back.

"Yes, there is an Agent Coulson with them." he replied, which made Ellie sigh. Nodding to the voice, she pulled her jacket on and went on her way to the elevator. Taking it up, she was not surprised to find Tony, Pepper, and Agent Coulson talking. Walking towards the group, she smiled in greeting.

"Is there something I can help you with, Tony?" she asked with a curious look, but Tony just shrugged in reply. Apparently, even the great Tony Stark doesn't know everything. Who would've guessed.

"Coulson asked for you specifically. Apparently SHIELD has tabs on you?" he explained before directing the question towards the agent. The Agent nodded, turning his attention towards her, which caused her smile to tighten.

"Agent Coulson, I assume. What do you or your organization want from me?" she asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We need you two to look this over as soon as possible." he stated offering a tablet type folder to Tony, who didn't even attempt to take it from him. Pepper didn't look anymore amused by this response than Ellie did, but Ellie seemed a lot more curious than any of them. Tony actually shook his head in negative in response.

"I don't like being handed things." Tony stated staring the tablet packet down as if it were pure evil. Pepper looked a cross between amused and annoyed. Ellie just rolled her eyes and stood there without responding.

"That's okay, I love being handed things." Pepper responded almost instantly, and swapped her drink for the tablet before trading Tony his drink for the tablet. "Thank you" Pepper stated before taking a drink in pure amusement. Ellie smirked in response to his tired look. He apparently didn't want to leave whatever this Agent Coulson had interrupted. Poor guy, being cock-blocked.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." Tony stated, obviously a last ditch effort to get out of…whatever this was. Ellie smiled along with her sister in response to Tony's statement.

"This isn't a consultation." Coulson stated looking very unhappy about his situation. Ellie just gave him a bland look, he reminded her of her old history teacher. Boring, super serious, and not a fun person to be around, even on a field trip.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Pepper asked the Agent Coulson guy. Within five seconds of her asking this, she corrected herself. "Which, I know nothing about." she said with a sheepish smile. Apparently, the none Iron Man people weren't supposed to know about that. Ellie smirked at that since she stole that file from Tony and read all about it.

"Nope. We know nothing about that." Ellie stated with a grin towards Coulson. If the guy was going to be a stick in the mud, then she'd enjoy herself. Following after Tony, she hoped to find out about what all this was about.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped, I thought. And I didn't even qualify." Tony said giving Coulson a confused look. Ellie followed, a bit ahead of Tony, wanting to know what this was about from the tablet more than listen to the Coulson guy say things that were unnecessary.

"I didn't know that either." Pepper cut in, apparently making sure she didn't get in trouble. Ellie just shook her head in amusement, her sister was an odd one.

"Yeah, apparently I'm volatile, self-obsessed, don't play well with others." Tony listed off for the two of them. Ellie and Pepper tipped their heads side to said, obviously both agreeing that they did know about that.

"That I did know about." Pepper stated with a smile towards Coulson. As she said so, Tony opened the tablet and was going through the information. Ellie silently looked over his shoulder, eyeballing the news reports about the Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Black Widow with some other guy, and Tony. What was this about exactly?

"This isn't about personality profiles anymore." Coulson said, obviously trying to get a point across, but Ellie and Tony both already had the information, so it was really only a matter of getting the problem figured out. What did they want?

"Whatever. Ms. Potts, got a second?" Tony asked, looking over the information more slowly this time around. Tony waved her hand for her to come over, which apparently Pepper understood and seemed to agree.

"Half a mo." Pepper said before jogging over to her boyfriend with a curious look. Now she seemed curious about the problem that brought SHIELD to Tony Stark for help. Ellie continued to stare, trying to wrap her mind around what this organization wanted with her. How did they know about her? What did they know about her?

"You know, I thought we were having a moment." Tony pouted out, which got Ellie's attention from the file. Glancing over, she noted her sister's look and smiled a tad.

"I was having 12% of a moment." she countered with a grin that said that was pay back for something. Ellie assumed Stark had said something to slightly irk her sister. He probably deserved it. "This seems serious. Phil's pretty shaken." Pepper explained, which caused Ellie to eyeball the agent. He was important to her sister then. Perhaps it would be worth it to help them. Ellie couldn't decide. Would it be worth it?

"How would you know if it's…Why is he "Phil"?" Tony asked looking every part the jealous boyfriend. Ellie smiled a bit, but said nothing. Anthony knew he didn't have anything to worry about, Pepper was more in love with him that she was with chocolate. That should say something.

"What is all this?" Pepper asked, motioning to the file, which Ellie noted once more. Tons of information to go through, apparently. Tony looked down and seemed to make a decision then. Bring it up so it all showed or try his hand at explaining it?

"This is…" he stated before he brought all the information from his tablet to what seemed like open air. "This." Tony stated as he himself looked all the information before them. Ellie honestly debated running. It would be easy. Fly off to Calcutta and never be seen again. Glancing over, she pitched that idea. No way was she abandoning her sister like that. Even if it meant helping out the government. Ellie walked over to the first section of the reading and got right to it, ignoring all the problems going on around her. Crossing her arms, Ellie was tempted to stretch out, but glancing over her shoulder, she didn't want to flaunt herself to some government agent. The Agent Coulson looked the part of uncomfortable, but Ellie didn't care. She felt unsafe, and she wasn't sure she would help them. What would she get out of it? More hate? No, thanks. Keep her sister from harm, raise the chances of a neice/nephew, and possibly make the media less hateful to people like herself and Tony? She could maybe do that. Choices like this stressed Ellie out, which was why she tended to avoid them altogether.

"Stop stressing, Elle. You'll be with Tony, and you'll be helping save the world. How could that be wrong?" Pepper asked as she appeared behind Ellie, hugging her from behind with a bright smile. Ellie sighed, centering herself, and smiled a small smile in return. Her sister knew her so well, it was kind of scary actually.

"Of course, Pep. I'll help your genius in the playing with others part." Ellie joked back with an innocent smile. Pepper laughed, but it was lost on Tony who was almost completely focused on the work before him. Apparently the two of them had finished talking and it was work time.

"Well, I'll see you when everything is good. Love ya, Elle." Pepper said with a smile as she followed Coulson out. She began chating 'Phil' up about a cellist, which apparently meant something to him. Odd, but Ellie didn't worry about it. Her attention was back on the data before her. Without Pepper and Phil, Tony and hersefl were left alone to work. This didn't particularly sit well with Ellie, she was an action sort of girl, so she decided then she'd read the file when she got on site. First she had to make sure she got at least the gist of what was going on.

"So, crazy Asgardian dude stole the power cube from SHIELD, it's dangerous, they're mad, and they need it back cuz it could cause destruction. That about sum it up?" Ellie asked with an annoyed look as she scrolled through the information before her, apparently about two agents in a foreign country.

"Yeah…that about sums it up." Tony stated very slowly as he seemed to be off in his own little world. Ellie could understand that, he was an inner thinker, which meant that he wasn't big on sharing what he was thinking as he was thinking it through. She could understand that, but she didn't like it.

"Well, if that's all there is, I'm gonna copy this information to my tablet, pack up, and head out for this government station." Ellie said with a long stare at the information before them. Turning, she headed for the elevator and was already trying to figure out what all she'd bring.

"You flying?" Tony asked, cutting off Ellie's thought process. Ellie stopped and turned back, walking backwards towards the elevator with a grin.

"Why not? If I'm gonna help save the world, I should be able to fly." she stated with a shrug, but for whatever reason, Tony smiled in response. Ellie didn't know the reason behind the smile, but she'd already pressed the button for her floor, so she didn't have time to really ask about it.

"Meet you there, Elle." Tony stated with a smirk before he turned back to his work. Ellie wondered what he was thinking, but after he spoke, the door to the elevator closed. It wasn't really important, so she didn't feel the need to go back up and ask. It wasn't important to know what he was talking about, but that didn't mean she didn't want to know. Sighing, Ellie ripped off her jacket and felt the cool air touch her back with a sigh of relaxation. It was right then that she decided, it was going to be a long night.

"Jay?" Ellie called out, not bothering to look up as she did so. Her eyes were trained upon the ground, mind miles away.

"Yes, Miss Ellie?" JARVIS responded in his automated response. In response to his words, Ellie let loose a heavy sigh. She was not looking forward to the additional stress of trying to help save the world.

"Email my work contacts that my work will be a few days late. Something came up." she explained, looking very weary of the mere command. Rubbing her temple, Ellie didn't bother to look up when the computerized voice responded.

"Yes, miss." JARVIS replied simply, seeming to do as commanded. Ellie sighed once more and looked at her own reflection in the elevator wall. At the ping of the elevator, Ellie got to work packing everything she'd need from a few sets of clothes to her tablet and work equipment. Once packed, she opened up a communication wire with Stark.

"Miss me already?" Tony obnoxiously asked through her screen, which she rolled her eyes at and continued getting ready.

"Unlike some people, I don't have a gps built in. I need directions to this stupid place." Ellie bit off looking a tad bit on edge. Tony, who previously had been looking elsewhere, looked at her expression, showing a tad bit of worry then.

"Edgy, aren't we?" he asked before his attention quickly went to his computer screen once more and Ellie just simmered, waiting for him to give her the information she needed. After a few seconds, he looked over and grinned. "Just sent it to your tablet, should still be at that location until noon tomorrow." he explained looking the part of a genius. Ellie sighed and poked through her tablet for it, keeping him up until she found the information. It was a giant ship. Great, just great. Ellie hated the ocean.

"Thanks, Anthony. I'll let you know if this government branch is an asshole as well." Ellie explained with a grin, which made Stark laugh. Hanging up, Ellie blew her bangs up in annoyance and felt her stomach flip at the idea of working for the government. Sighing again, she grabbed her stuff and got back on the elevator. The roof was what she needed, but Tony's private floor would have to do.

"Miss Elizabeth, work contact number one through three and seven responded in varying understanding responses and are prepared to accept work late. No response from other work contacts." JARVIS explained through Ellie's Bluetooth headset, which made her jump at first, but then nod along as he spoke.

"Thanks, Jay. Another request, could you check the email from Anthony and act as a GPS for me? It would blow to get lost in the middle of the ocean." Ellie asked with a blush heating up her cheeks. Being lost was way worse than having to ask the creation of the know-it-all Anthony Stark for help. At least that's what Ellie told herself.

"Of course, Miss Ellie." JARVIS responded in his usual, English accent, which made Ellie sigh with relief just before the elevator doors opened. Looking around unconsciously for Tony, Ellie said nothing as she walked through the penthouse of the tower. Out the door and out on the balcony type structure, Ellie hesitated.

"Jay?" she called touching the side of her face, feeling like a complete moron calling for JARVIS outside. A blush once again lit up her face as she gave JARVIS a few more seconds of wait before she'd get impatient with him. Tony Stark was way more impatient than Ellie was, but that didn't really give her a lot of credit either.

"Hold up your watch, Miss Ellie." JARVIS stated simply, which surprised Ellie so much that she didn't question him and did as told. As soon as she did, a small light shot out of her watch and gave a trail for her to follow. Smiling in amusement and gratitude, Ellie smiled and let her wings come out fully. "You will be heading East with a Southern tip for 96.7 miles, Miss Ellie." JARVIS explained simply, which made Ellie laugh a bit as she took a couple steps back in preparation.

"Thanks, Jay. Now, let's see if I can do this." Ellie said with a grin before she took off in three great flaps of her enormous wings. It would take a few hours, but Ellie was willing to work to get to the base. Besides, it would be good exercise. Holding out the watch again, Ellie looked to be sure she was heading in the right direction before adjusting the bags and focusing on flying. After about an hour of flying, Ellie huffed and looked at her watch for likely the twentieth time. "Jay. Seriously, how much longer is it gonna be?" Ellie asked, tone closer to whiney than anything else. She was by this point completely surrounded by ocean on all sides, but still the ship didn't come into view.

"It will be at a minimum of thirty minutes, Miss." JARVIS stated through her Bluetooth, which Ellie neglected to remove from her ear before she left. Heaving a sigh of relief, Ellie redoubled her efforts in speed with a smirk.

"Why didn't you just say so? That's something I can work with." Ellie stated smirking widely as she sped up her flying even more so. Just as JARVIS had predicted, at just under thirty minutes the ship type structure came into view. As she neared the ship, Ellie heard her cell phone going off. Slowing her flight, she reached into her pocket, after readjusting her bags, and answered it.

"Miss Potts. Mind explaining why it is that your work is going to be late?" came the not so jolly voice of Ellie's newer employer. He was kind of stickler, but Ellie didn't mind. It normally kept her on her toes, which was good. Not so good right then, however.

"The song is notes away from being done, sir, but a problem came up. Mr. Stark is demanding my assistance…" she trailed off, trying to think of a good way to make it more of a positive situation rather than negative. What would help? Money? She'd go with that! "And he's willing to pay for the time I'm late for." Ellie offered, knowing already that she'd have to talk to Anthony about doing that. The man made a sound of annoyance as well as appreciation on the other side. Ellie knew she'd won.

"Don't expect this to work out for you every time, Miss Potts, and know I don't like it, but I'll talk it out with the musician and call you back." he said before hanging up. Yes, he was a wonderful man. A douche? Yeah, but he was a douche with connections who knew what he liked and how to put it together to make a beautiful song. Sighing a sigh of relief, Ellie put her cell phone away and flew in to land on the deck. Landing, there was someone there waiting for her already, a woman who looked pretty serious. Pulling in her wings, Ellie walked to the woman and smiled in greeting.

"Hello. Umm my name is Elizabeth Potts. Phil Coulson sent for me, along with Anthony Stark." Ellie explained looking confused by the girl's stone cold stare. The girl's gaze softened a little, but she nodded before Ellie could say more.

"Yes, Potts. You're expected. Please, follow me." she stated and motioned for Ellie to follow her inside. Unsure what else to do, Ellie nodded and followed the too-serious woman into the ship type structure. Soon they reached a bunker type room and Ellie stepped just inside it, sitting her stuff on the bed. The assumption was that the room was where she'd be staying, which was proven right by the odd woman's smile. "Apologies for not introducing myself before. Everything's been rather hectic. My name is Maria Hill, SHIELD agent." she introduced herself with a somewhat warm smile, a tad on the untrusting and stiff side, but still warm. Ellie smiled in return and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Maria. Ellie is what I prefer to be called, but Potts will totally work if you must." Ellie explained with a friendly smile, offering her hand for a shake. Maria relented and shook Ellie's hand. Once the two shook, Maria took a step towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you, Potts, but I must return to my duties. Settle in, debriefing will begin once everyone arrives. You'll be notified when that happens." she said with a slight smile before she walked out, the door sliding shut behind her. Ellie waved and debating jumping ship right then. Military people made her skin crawl, and thus far these 'SHIELD' people weren't changing her mind in the least. Turning to her stuff, Ellie decided to unpack. It seemed like the best thing to do. It would keep her from bolting or jumping ship that was for sure. No way was she leaving her things on some government ship of her own free will.

OOOOOOOOOOO

New story, chapter one! Done! YEAH! Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, more is likely already done, but still, it totally and completely helps to get reviews for this chapter so I know what I did well, not so well, and how I can make newer chapters better! 3


End file.
